


Where's Porthos?: Another Garrison Christmas Mystery

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: See note at bottom.++++





	Where's Porthos?: Another Garrison Christmas Mystery

_Garrison courtyard_

"Have you seen Porthos?" For the past half an hour Athos had checked everywhere in the Garrison and no one had seen the huge giant.

"Perhaps he's sleeping off a hangover," offered Aramis, a smirk gracing his lips. They've all been there, done that before.

"I know for a fact Porthos was not visiting a tavern last eve because he pulled late guard duty at the Louvre." Watching d'Artagnan taking a break from stable duty, Athos' eyes crinkled up in the corners as his facial expression changed from one of concern to one of amusement. "That has to be the biggest snowman the Garrison has ever had."

Noting that the snowman had to be well over six feet in height, Aramis nodded. "I quite agree." Calling out to their youngest, he had a suggestion. "D'Artagnan your creation is missing a chapeau and scarf around its neck!"

Looking at his companions, Jean-Paul and Jules, d'Artagnan laughed joyously. "We're getting there, Aramis!" he shouted back. "Why don't you come and help us?"

Glancing down at his leathers, Aramis' lips pursed. "I do not care to get snow on my person just now!"

No big surprise. Out of all of them, Aramis was the most meticulous about how he looked, d'Artagnan thought while carrying on packing hard snow.

"Aramis is no fun." Exchanging a wink with Jules and d'Artagnan, Jean-Paul grabbed a handful of snow and quickly turned around to throw it at the unaware marksman. Hitting his target, Jean-Paul watched Aramis casually brush off the snow from his doublet.

Waiting for Aramis to retaliate in kind, Athos was surprised when his brother did nothing.

Noting the look on Athos' face, Aramis shrugged. "Jean-Paul and I are scheduled for target practice later today."

"Ah!" With that one word, Athos said all he needed to. He understood that Aramis would get his own back in another manner. One which did not involve _snow_. Observing the pup again, Athos' eyes couldn't believe what he thought he noted. Did that snowman move? Athos could have sworn that an arm twitched. Perhaps it was that last glass of wine he had before going to bed.

"Something troubles you, mon ami?" Confused dark eyes turned on his friend. Wondering what had caused that sudden change of expression on Athos' face, Aramis became worried.

"A flight of fancy, nothing more." If Athos told the other man what he thought happened, Aramis would end up taking him to the infirmary to be checked over.

Then it occurred again, except this time Aramis caught the slight twitch of a leg. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked rapidly. The sun was not out so he couldn't blame it on glare. But when he noted it happening again, Aramis instinctively grabbed hold of Athos' arm.

The tight grip Aramis had on his limb wasn't painful, but Athos would need his sword arm soon for his session with Jacques. "Aramis?"

If he was wrong Aramis would feel very foolish but his eyes had never deceived him before. "I'd swear on the most holy bible that their snowman just moved."

"Mmmmm," Athos hummed. "Then I am not alone."

"You too?" Breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't losing his faculties, Aramis dragged Athos over to where the three men were putting the finishing touches on their creation.

"You're too late, mes freres," d'Artagnan chortled. Placing the chapeau and red scarf on their snowman, he stood back to bask in their handiwork.

"D'Artagnan," Athos slowly drawled. "Do you know where Porthos is by any chance?"

Merry mirth danced in d'Artagnan's brown orbs. Exchanging a quick glance at his two conspirators, he noted both Jean-Paul and Jules were hard put not to laugh outright. "I may, Athos."

"Where in blue Hades is he?" Losing his patience was the last thing Athos wanted to do. It was better this though than the thought that he was losing his mind. But now that he had an inkling about Porthos' whereabouts, Athos' patience had been stretched long enough.

"Ah, bien," d'Artagnan patted the snowman on the shoulder, "I guess tis time, Monsieur Bonhomme De Neige, to make your presence known to our brothers."

Shaking off the snow from his body, Porthos emerged laughing his head off.

"Porthos!" Simultaneously the giant's name burst forth from both Athos and Aramis, stunned beyond belief.

"What the deuce do you think you were doing?" Athos spat. "You'll come down with pneumonia if not worse!"

Wincing as Athos' voice rose several decibels Porthos continued brushing off the white flakes, with the help of d'Artagnan, Jean-Paul and Jules.

"It was all in good fun, Athos." Glancing up at the balcony, leading to Captain Treville's office, Porthos pointed up at it. "Anyway it was all the captin's idea."

"It was?" Thinking Porthos was simply shifting the blame away, Aramis lifted a brow in disbelief. "If you get sick..."

"Nah!" Pounding his chest, Porthos grinned. "I'm strong as an ox. I hardly ever get sick and this was fun."

"In Porthos' defence," d'Artagnan piped up, "Captain Treville did tell him that he would make a fine snowman."

Bemused by the entire thing, Athos could only stare at his large friend. Holding up a finger he shook it at the giant. "One sneeze... just one and off you go to the infirmary, mon ami."

"Duly noted." Slapping d'Artagnan and Jules on their backs, Porthos winked at them. "It was fun while it lasted."

"See you later, d'Artagnan," Jean-Paul said. "Jules and I have other duties to tend."

"Jean-Paul, don't forget target practice later." Smirking, noting the grimace covering the younger Musketeer's expression, Aramis realized that Jean-Paul knew exactly what was going to be coming his way shortly.

The inseparables and d'Artagnan started on their way to the canteen when a booming sneeze rent the air. All of them automatically turned to face Porthos. Given the sheepish look the latter was giving them, it came as no surprise when Athos took one arm and Aramis the other to march their brother up the stairs to see the Garrison's physician.

Observing them dragging Porthos off to see Doctor Devereaux, d'Artagnan hung back. He wasn't expected for palace duty yet, and really had no need to stop in the canteen yet, so looking around he spotted some good hard snow again. This time he would create another Garrison Bonhomme De Neige, one that would guard them until the sun's warm rays decided it was time for it to say adieu.

++++

_Note:_

_Translation:_

_Bonhomme De Neige_ \- Snowman


End file.
